dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
How to Travel Without Ever Losing Your Way
is a document by Wally Elconom. Obtaining ; Quest * Non Guided Tour * The Priest And Menalt's Head Contents Wally Elconom Wally's Good Word Dear Reader, I wrote this book because I believe, I, Wally Elconom, am one of the most learnt erudite geographers of the World, if not the best. In the following pages, you'll find matter that will make you think and travel around our vast World! I won't keep on writing … just remember that you can always find me in the library of Amakna, for your greater benefit! Astrub, City of the Mercenaries (1) Astrub remained for a long time an inaccessible place, protected by rocky and steep foothills. Taking advantage of its profitable geographical position, a group of Mercenaries used to meet there to elaborate their plans, set off on an expedition or help an outlaw escape. They used to call themselves The Brutas Gang. With time, the camp became a village and now is a densely populated city ... despite the name of Astrub which is an anagram of Brutas. And this still isn't quite welcoming! The original population of Astrub was essentially composed of Mercenaries. Indeed, after a busy life full of plunders and guerrilla wars, they decided to have a regular quiet family life. Though they moved into craft industry, they still had good relationships with passing mercenaries who were gathering looking for adventure and Kamas. Those ones regularly consulted the Wanted posters displayed by the local authorities, and still do it nowadays as this is the best way to fatten one's purse! This geographical situation was just perfect for Mercenaries and Crackrocks as well. Soon these rocky creatures that were wandering about in the area roused the imagination of the spirits … for lack of rousing anything else. The craziest rumours started to spread in Astrub. For instance, a persistent legend tells that the Crackrocks of Astrub actually carry the newborn children of Astrub and drop them on the parents' doorstep. Reality is a lot simpler, because if the legend were true we would already be serving baby puree à la Crackrock in all the Astrubean taverns. The truth is that you'll never find elsewhere in the World such a place with that many statues of divinities! Indeed, it is said that souls that are coming to incarnate within the World, do so at the feet of their god. The rocky giants expose themselves to the sun and to their believers' veneration on the main squares of Astrub, and see new freshly incarnated beings with rude manners and language! That's in the heart of the city of Astrub that young adventurers start out their career. Besides, you'll find it useful to go talk to the inhabitants of Astrub: each disciple will find someone of his class to talk to and who will give him a first mission. Market Places have a diversified and prosperous activity, even if the resources you find there are not of a top quality!! Besides, Market Places and Warehouses are spreading a peculiar smell over the city, made of effluvia from slaughterhouses, stenches of food, manure, all this with a woody touch mixing humus and a putrid smell. A persistent rumor says that these sickening emanations come from the underpasses of Astrub, and that anyone exposed to them actually falls sick... Indeed, Enutrofs of Astrub dug up underground galleries under the city to exploit the mineral veins. These excavations may have disturbed some aggressive creatures or maybe they pierced an infectious gas pocket or an antediluvian septic tank... Anyway, what I'm sure of is that the underpasses of Astrub are not safe and I would not recommend you to visit them, even with a guide! Tainela (2) Also known as the Cradle, Tainela is the ruins of an ancient village which was here long before Astrub. The elders say that souls used to incarnate in Tainela but can we trust them? Indeed, can we really rely on senile wild imaginings coming straight out of the soft spinal bulb of a wise man? No one can really tell, now that time passed by and destroyed all the traces of such a distant past. Nowadays, Tainela is populated with Gobballs and Tofus that found in this place a rudimentary shelter. Indeed, beginners get their hand in and cut their teeth on these creatures which are not naturally dangerous. Maybe you'll be lucky enough to meet experienced adventurers who come here to thieve feathers and skins, pick up plants and make potions, unless they're here to look for the legendary Royal Gobball. Do not hesitate to question them. If you're lucky, one of them may have his ears free of Gobball wool and will be able to listen to you, and even answer you. The Village of Amakna (3) Amakna is such a famous village that some adventurers give its name to the Region and even to the World. It's quite a forgivable mistake when one knows that the entire world's destiny was decided in Amakna. Amakna is a quiet village compared to crowded Astrub. You'll find everything you need either in the village itself or in its suburbs. All trade associations are represented in Amakna: it is therefore the right place to start a profession as a raw material producer before you can become a craftsman (when you'll be more experienced). The fact that there are no Market Places shows that Allister, the King of Amakna, always favored the craft industry. Numerous merchants sell their own productions in the heart of the village. In fact, the equipment production is of a much better quality compared to that of Astrub. In memory of his past exploits and willing to teach young adventurers the warrior art, the King Allister had the Kanojedo built. There, you'll be able to test your fighting skills and your favorite techniques on a lifeless target. Eastwards you'll find the port of Madrestam. Not only can you fish from the dock but you can also take the boat to travel to the famous Wabbit Island! Castle and Garrison of Amakna (4) Allister lives there shut up with his court. The old king mistrust the outside world and a rumor says that his confrontation with As'Ruoy'Dnim, the henchdemon of Lord Rushu, did not leave him unscathed. He is also said to bear a heavy secret that he'd rather hide deep inside. That's the reason why he keeps his castle and garrison shut, and almost never appears in public. The Cemetery of Amakna (5) Located on a small island southwards of the village of Amakna, the Cemetery opens its rusty doors to dauntless, reckless and cracked adventurers. After passing on a disreputable pontoon bridge, you'll find yourself in the middle of a fauna even more disreputable! Indeed, the inhabitants of the cemetery hate being disturbed. Therefore, they surrounded themselves with Kwoans, Evil Tofus and Chafers which will make you change your mind about coming again! Finally, you might come across big tall guys, with such an odd look that it could scare away a valiant knight. Black scarf on his head, dark cape on his shoulders, they're called the Rogues. May you really cross these guys, they'll probably be dying to make you sign an eternal lease for one of the wonderful crypts with a view on the Asse Sea. Sufokia (6) Sufokia is a splendid city whose wooden pontoon bridges go far away onto the Asse Sea. The panorama always pleases a crowd of fishermen smelling of the sea and Grawns. Legend says that this city is just the emerged part of a much bigger city built long ago by a civilization that no longer exists... It is also said that Sufokia was built by the smart Buzinessemanh to make the Bontarian and Brakmarian stop their never-ending quarrel and go on a holiday spend their Kamas. Unfortunately for him, after enunciating these words, Buzinessemanh was never seen again… neither alive, nor dead. The Trool Fair (7) As the unique place in the Cania Plains, the Trool Fair will amuse the exhausted adventurers dying for entertainment! Games of skill and memory, raffle, the go-fish tub: great laugh and laughter galore, the Trool Fair is the ideal place to spend a nice weekend with your friends! The luckiest ones, who will have stepped in Trool poop with their left foot on Friday 13 and found a five-leaf clover on that very day, will get priceless prizes. All the others will see their purse being relieved of some Kamas. Fast Food eat in or take away Open 24/7 Break during the maintenance of the World Pandala Island (8) Though Pandawas have been living on Pandala Island since the origin of the World, the island was connected to the continent only in 636. This late opening is the reason why we know so little about Pandala Island and the Pandawas. Famous for its bamboo-based fermented drinks, Pandala can be divided into 6 large areas: at the center, the village of Pandala populated by nice bulbs and drunken indigenous; then, four villages in the outskirts: Aerdala, Akwadala, Terrdala and Feudala, and the Nolifis Land. The four villages have fantastic resources envied by both Bontarian and Brakmarian warriors leading them to a merciless guerrilla war. Finally, the Nolifis Land is at the north-east end of Pandala. This land is actually a peninsula that has been deserted by Pandawas themselves. They call the Nolifis Land The Ancestors' Territory as they believe the souls of the Pandawas fallen in fight haunt this island. They're quite right about this. You'll have to be very experienced, very courageous (and have a lot of friends) to dare venture there. My geographical researches show that these five villages used to live in harmony until the council led by the Grandapan decided to open up the island to the outside world... The Grandapan's decision was to put an end to a peaceful and harmonious era. Pandawas from Aerdala and Feudala rose against the decision of the council that's why adventurers are not very welcome in these villages. As for Pandikazes, separatist guerrillas, they are completely hostile to adventurers! A minority of Lenalds, cousins of those living on Wabbit Island, also live on Pandala. The strong point of the Pandawas is Resistance: the efficiency of their shields made their proof and their science of the elements is well-known throughout the entire World. The Imp Village (9) Imps master the air and are as talented in mechanics as they are bad-tempered. Their flying vessels, airships and other aerostats they built will please warriors from both big cities. Indeed, Bontarians and Brakmarians keep on fighting over this village to benefit from its advantages... If you've been dubbed by the Knight Neuthr, keep on going, you won't be able to use the famous Imp Transportations! The Dopple Village (10) Dopples are creatures which withdrawn into the West lands, but their destiny was to conquer the World! Their origin remains a mystery. It seems that Dopples used to be followers who decided to deny their respective gods to venerate Rushu, the Demon Lord instead. And thanks to the Dopples, the Demon Lord wanted to raise an army and hit real hard… But the result did not meet his expectations! Bawling and disorganized, the tide of Dopples broke against the resistance set up by the inhabitants of Amakna. Rushu, who wanted to create disciple in his own image, had Dopples on his hands: unpleasant and devilish creatures that can not forget their swearing allegiance to their god. By way of punishment, Dopples are regularly captured and locked up in temples to be converted again by force. Devoted adventurers, between two prayers, can take it out on a Dopple, which is considered a very good practice! They own stones that are essential for the making of valuable weapons and equipments! City of Bonta (11) The north west of the Cania Plains can be proud of hosting the most beautiful city of the World: Bonta, city of Good and Justice. Erected by the protectors Jiva, Pouchecot and Menalt to counter the increasing power of Rushu, Bonta never yield to Brakmar, its great rival. However, the leaders of Bonta seem to have denied the ideals they had sworn to defend! And nowadays, Bontarians are divided between their quest for Good, their defending the oppressed and their craving for power... If one day you decide to serve the city of Bonta, think twice before committing yourself! You think you'll be fighting and shedding enemy blood in the name of Justice and Good but all you'll really do is execute the plans of some fanatics craving for war and power! The armed groups of Bonta are divided into different rival militias and guilds which are only uniting to counter Brakmar the Dark. Bonta is a wonderful city, an architectural delight mixing stones and light. If you make up your mind to join the military arm of Bonta, a whole series of quests is awaiting you. You'll be initiated to the Bontarian ideological principles and maybe you'll become a warrior with White Wings too! Cania Plains (12) These vast plains spread southwards and eastwards of Bonta. Some small farms are here to give evidence of the few crops that can be grown there. However, Cania is a real paradise for prowlers who'll find there Blops, Kanigers and Plisskens in such an abundance that one may wonder if their libido hasn't been boosted by a curse similar to the one which touched the Jellies in another time. Though paved and quite passable, even if you don't have boots, the road is not safe. Eratz, the Protester, Nomekop Wodly and Edasse, the Killjoy cash in on adventurers with filled purses. As for the others, they're risking their lives chattering their teeth, which is far from being glorious. The Cania massif is filled with Plain Cracklers, cousins of the Cracklers, except they're ruder and rougher. At the northern end of Cania, almost next to Bonta, you'll find Lord Crows Penates. Renowned for being quite inhospitable, Lord Crow will welcome you in his own little way: he will fly at you before giving you the bird. But it's already too late! Eastwards is the Forest of Cania, where are living herds of Plain Boars. One may wonder about the positive effects of the plains on these Boars, as they're even more aggressive than their cousins living in the forests. Northwards is the cemetery of Bonta. Graves, crypts and tombs in a perfect Bontarian style shelter the entire Chafer Family: the Archer Chafer, the Lancer Chafer and the Elite Chafers are banging their bones together while telling spooky stories that could make one's hair stand on end (which really means something as the entire Chafer family is bald!). City of Brakmar (13) Located in the south-west of the Cania Plains and south from the Sidimote Moors, Brakmar smells of sulfur. Hyrkul, Demon Djaul's favorite disciple, built this city with the only goal to impose Rushu's sovereignty, the Demon Lord. Shortly after, Jiva, Menalt and Pouchecot, the respective protectors of Javian, Martalo and Frauguctor, erected Bonta to counter Rushu's increasing power. A great battle started between the enemy cities: The Crimson Dawn. This battle sealed the hatred that opposed and still opposes both sides today. Politically speaking, the Brakmarian code of honor is not very different from that of Bonta. Obviously, you must like dark forces, darkness and everything that goes with it (horns, yellow eyes, pointy teeth, claws, scary laugh and Bwork's breath). Brakmar, just like its rival, heavily recruits new warriors to go fly at these White Wings. However, you must know that the training is quite long: only the strongest and the most skilled ones will obtain the Red Wings, symbol of the warriors of Brakmar! Sidimote Moors (14) Light struggles to make its way through the noxious clouds hanging over Sidimote Moors. It might be the lack of light which gives the Scurvions and other moor wolves what we call the Withish Lupis. Once there, you will never get any whiter… In the Cemetery of the Tortured, you might come upon a bone and fret!! Indeed, Ghosts, Vampires and Chafers are wandering there just waiting for adventurers who'd like to have an eternal rest in their charming company. In the northeast, you'll find Gisgoul, the devastated village. Bworks, Goblins and Karne Riders live in the ruins of this village which used to be highly prized and might become quite trendy again. Indeed, Rushu's cult is celebrated in the high tower of Gisgoul where followers of the Demon Lord are multiplying and Rogues flooding in. Dark Forest (15) This is quite a strange forest in which trees distil perfumed fragrances and Treechnids pelt recreational hikers with Arachnees. Located northwards from the village of Amakna, this is an area marked in red on the map of many adventurers. As for local fauna, here's the picture: Dark Treechnids fighting with Treechnids (not dark). You'll be flogged by their leafy branches, may the idea to interfere in their family stories cross your mind. This kind of species fight also affects insects. Common Arachnees, species quite current in our region, can only be found in a few remote areas of the forest. However, Major Arachnees (Arakneus Majoris for scrabblus lovers) swarm. It's whispered that there is an evil heart beating deep inside the forest and that those who ventured there were subjected to its curse. The Maze (16) Legend says that this Maze was drawn by the Minotoball of Santa Cloth when he came back from his annual round. But he gulped down a round to many that year and staggering along he devastated the forest the same others would break matches. However, this legend remains a mystery among the erudite men. Indeed, this legend implies that the maze, located south of Amakna, was drawn when the Minotoball was coming back from Brakmar... How could this be? Brakmarian kids are anything but good! So? The mystery remains unresolved... But let's go back to our maze. As the name indicates, it's quite labyrinthine. Creatures that are haunting it are aggressive and if you're not extremely polite with them, they'll attack you shamelessly! That's why the great popular wisdom created the following saying, to make the message clear: The Maze: where shameless comportment must have a shameful punishment. But most of all, the maze is one of the only places where Lumberjacks can find the extremely rare Ebony wood. Some people say that one of the Dofus keeper lives there, the very keeper that Crail, famous Feca master and Arty's granddad, fought against in his youth. Bwork Camp (17) Northwards from the Maze, accessible through the Mountain of the Cracklers, is a small village inhabited by the indomitable Bworks holding out, strong as ever, against the invaders. As the erudite Acidrik Gutsplitter noticed: Over there, any intelligent creature can't survive. This gives you an idea of a Bwork's average IQ. Bwork magic, Bwork art and especially fighting art are rough but with a supernatural power. Therefore, think twice before venturing in their camp! The Swamps (18) The Swamps are infested with Crocodyls, Mushds and Arachnees. This might not seem important to you but this information will make all the difference for an experienced adventurer! Deep down the Swamps, there's a greenish light glimmering. Stuck into the rock, Crocobur - Crocoburio's sword, is awaiting for the valiant warrior who will dislodge it from its rock prison…. The Dreggon Peninsula (19) This charming Peninsula is located south of Amakna. The only way to get there is to ignore the warning of the guard. Imps sometimes wander about in this area… but they're not the worst ones you should be scared of. Indeed, Dreggon legions flooded into this piece of land to its inhabitants' misfortune. A cursed Dofus is said to be causing this scourge. Any adventurer knows that a Dofus is a Dragon Egg offered by a Dragon in love to his/her beloved. However, one may be surprised not to see the egg hatch... but this is where all the dragon magic lies!! It's because the Dragon spirit is kept prisoner inside the shell that these eggs are so powerful. The birth of mini aggressive Dragons can only be the work of a great wicked brain, or of a magus apprentice who abused of his powers. Wabbit Island (20) To travel to the Wabbit Island, it's easy! Just board onto the boat in the harbor of Amakna and pay a modest sum to Lily, the captain with a pretty little face. There, you'll discover an oppressed silky-tailed population called: The Lenalds. The island has been invaded by the mean and cruel Wabbits, some sort of Genetically Modified Rabbit. You'll need courage, strength and healing potions if you want to cross the island and reach the Royal Residence of the Wa Wabbit. Being such a perfect tyrant, the Wa Wabbit leads the thick-tailed population with an iron hand. Everything that does not look like either a female Wabbit or a Cawwot disgusts him. And let me tell you that if you enter his castle, you'd better know what you're doing! The Wobots, the personal bodyguards of the Wa Wabbit, will show no mercy! Moon Island (21) To get there, you need to contact the 'A' Tourist Team which will organize all the details of your trip for a modest sum. You'll understand what paradise is as soon as you'll put your big toe onto the white sand beach!! In the shade of Kokonut Trees, you'll enjoy the wonderful sceneries while getting ready to meet up with natives. Trust us, we know how to enjoy life on Moon Island! Chouque the Pirate will warmly welcome you and Kanniballs will invite you to have a bite (a bite of what? Don't even ask). If you'll find peace and quiet at the seaside, be ready to face wild jungle life in the center of the island. It's the den of the legendary Moon . The only thing we know about him is that he owns a Legendary Hammer. Koalak Mountains (22) Once upon a time, there were four curious naughty Sadidette sisters who liked to mess about on the Cania road and flirt with boys. One day, they were so much into their innocent games that they didn't realise some leafy strapping fellows were taking them off towards an unknown territory, close to the Sidimote Moors... It happened a long time ago! No one knows what happened to the Sadidas ... as for the Sadidettes, all we know about them is that they swore to always remain the same mischievous girls. The truth is that these young Sadidettes had been quite bad seeds lately as we say among the Sadidas, meaning that they stopped listening to the Spirits of Nature, to their parents' great displeasure. And over there, next to Sidimote, they met the handsome vivacious Skeunk, an Eniripsa expert in potions and medicinal plants, always accompanied with his Purple Rabbit. Skeunk became the mentor of the four Sadidettes. Since the, they're testing out thousands of ways to divert god Sadida's and goddess Eniripsa's magic. Their greatest success is that they can master elemental magic to such an extend that each of them can actually control one of the four vital elements, just like Elemental Dragons and Pandawushuka Masters... Rumor has it that Skeunk stole a precious item to a creature named Koolich... The Dreggon Sanctuaty (23) A village can be hiding another one. The ruins of the old village of Amakna, on the Dreggon Penninsula, hide even more than that. What they hide is the last remnants of a tragic story. The remnants of the divine punishment afflicted to an arrogant nation. Under this village, indeed, there's a huge cave, The Dregoon Sanctuary. Dreggons used to live there in peace. One day, the inhabitents of Amakna discovered the sanctuary and the dreggons. Out of madness or genius, they had the craziest idea. The first thing that came to their mind when they discovered the existence of these dragons and their sanctuary protected by the gods was a syllogism: 'Dreggons lay eggs: Dofus are dragon eggs; therefore Dreggons can lay Dofus if we help them.' Both this breeding and the existence of the Sanctuary were kept secret for many generations. One terrible day, Dreggons no longer accepted that people played with their eggs. They rebelled and slaughtered their breeders. After all, that's the least they could do to be heard! The Wise men felt the end was near... The entrance to the Sanctuary was blocked up and Kanojedo was built over it to hide their reprehensible activities. This was underestimating the gods' wrath! In one of his books, the distinguised philosopher Platoun mentions this sad period of history. Unfortunately, only some fragments of this book are still available. Here is one of them: So the god of the gods, Osamodas, who reigns according to the laws and who understands them, decided to punish the Dreggon breeders to make them wiser and more moderate, as he came to realize how in a bad state the species was. For this reason, he gathered all the gods in their residence, the most precious one, located in the very center of the universe, from which can be seen everything happening in the generation... and once they were all together, he said to them... Here ends Platoun's quote. However, we can still guess that Osamodas talked to his divine colleagues. And what was said that day was not of good omen for the inhabitants of Amakna. The gods reopened the Sanctuary. A bloodthirsty Dreggon wave swept through the village of Amakna... that was soon to be broken to bits. The fastest inhabitants could run and take refuge in what we nowadays call the Castle of Amakna. The slowest took part in the Dreggon Feast, as sausages and pasta, all cooked on a high heat. That's how ths chapter about the Dreggon Sanctuary ends. However, there's still a mystery.